Those Storm Grey Eyes
by Mooon River and Me
Summary: Dramoine. Her brown eyes. His grey ones. Their undeniable attraction. What happens when the one you need most is unreachable? Still in progress but we're getting there!
1. Chapter 1

_***First off, I'm a avid Ron/Hermione pairing, but since my best friend wanted me to write one for Dramione so this is part of your Christmas present…but don't worry I'm still going to get you something else. This one's for you Shaunee!**_

_***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or plot lines.**_

**Hermione POV**

I climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, more nervous than I have been in my entire life. This was worse than the time that my parents told me I had a cavity. Worse than the time I got an A- on my spelling test. This was a new, big, fancy, _wizardry _school! I was still worried that there would be some mistake, that they would send me home and tell me that I wasn't smart enough to learn magic. I wasn't good enough, and I knew it. No matter what I did, I wouldn't be good enough to study at this fantastic school. But, with my chin held high, I buried my fears deep inside me and walked further inside.

And I promptly ran into a boy.

Of course, naturally, it would be me who made enemies and made a fool of myself before school even started. With my cheeks flaming, I looked up a mumbled an apology. Surprisingly, a pale hand reached out to help me up. I took the hand and looked the boy full on in the face. For some reason, I couldn't look away. I'd had crushes before (well one mainly and that was only cause he was smarter than her) but this was different. I didn't exactly find myself drawn to him, yet I did. I didn't find him particularly handsome, yet uniquely adorable in his own way. But what caught my eye the most was the angry red mark across his face, as if someone had slapped him. His stormy grey eyes stood out remarkably in contrast. His blond hair was especially disheveled, as if he was the one who fell, not me.

"Sorry, I need to watch where I'm going," I manage to get out while avoiding his eyes. I'm not sure what it is but there's something there that especially scares me. Not like he's dangerous, scary, but more like he can see inside me scary. Plus they look way too tired and sad to belong to an eleven year old.

"No, no it's okay. I'm a little clumsy. And don't tell anyone, but I'm nervous too. I guess you could say I've got a lot to live up to. See, my whole family has been in Slytherin, and I have to be otherwise…well it wouldn't go down too well with my father," the boy says this to me, all the while his expression growing more and more sad and downtrodden. I have the feeling it was his father who gave him this ugly red mark across his face. For some reason, I feel anger towards the man who hit this boy. How odd. Instead of lingering on it, I turn to the one subject I know about.

"Isn't Slytherin the house most evil witches and wizards were in?" I question. "Wasn't You-Know-Who in that house?" You-Know-Who was the most evil wizard to roam this planet. He murdered and tortured some of the greatest witches and wizards of the age, including the famous Harry Potter's parents. He was the utmost scum and I hoped this boy had nothing to do with him. However, the minute I mention this, his expression darkens, but instead of looking scary, he looks sad and scared. I wish I could comfort him, which is utter nonsense! I don't even know this boy!

"Yeah, he was in that house," the boy admits. "Don't hold it against me though," he says lightly, in an attempt to lighten the subject. I grasp onto this comic relief, not looking for a serious discussion on my very first day.

"Oh I won't! I'm just looking forward ever so much to learning all our classes! I'm most excited for Transfiguration, you know, turning one thing into another. What about you?" I ramble on and I realize this is the best face for me to take on at school: a nerd. A learning freak. It will be natural and I'm genuinely looking forward to learning.

"Yeah, Transfiguration…cool," he mutters vaguely. For some reason I think I'm boring him and the idea absolutely infuriates me. I had such strong feelings for this boy two minutes ago and now he's waving me off like nothing? How dare he! "Well, I better be off," and he heads in the other direction.

Before I can stop myself I'm yelling, "Wait! I don't know your name yet!"

He turns around and utters the two words that will change my life forever.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

_**Sorry this is kind of short but there are going to be a lot more chapters! I plan on going all the way into year five or six so keep a lookout! I would write more but ANTM is going to come on. I'll see you on fanfic :)**_

_**~Campbell's Chicken Noodle~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Okay so the friend I wrote this for pointed out that Draco said three words instead of two but you get the gist. I apologize but I was super duper concerned about ANTM and worried Allison would get eliminated. If Angelea freaking wins I'm going to kill someone. But enough about that lets delve further into the tangled lives of Draco and Hermione.**_

**Draco POV**

What had just happened? One minute I'm attempting to cover my face where my father struck me across the face, and the next I'm somehow talking to the brown eyed girl about my family expectations. She probably thought I was trash, wanting to be in the house You-Know-Who was in. I didn't particularly want it though, my _father_ did. My father was always controlling my life. That's why I was so excited to be at Hogwarts, even if it meant being baffled by the presence of a brown eyed, bushy haired girl. She was nothing to me.

Yet I couldn't shake her from my mind. I went to find my thuggish friends Crabbe and Goyle. They were more of bodyguards than they were friends. Maybe in their presence I could forget about this girl.

Nope. Of course not. It seems that every where I go I see her. I sit in the compartment as the train takes off and she flits by with a boy with a troubled face muttering about some stupid toad. I head off to get some snacks and she's there as well. I just step outside to escape Crabbe and Goyle's presence and she's there. _Again!_

"Look, what is your problem?" I question her, angrily. I'm not sure why I'm so mad, I just need to figure out what she means to me.

She looks frightened as she stutters out "W-w-what problem?" Those brown eyes flit from left to right, as if looking for an escape. I realize then that I've scared her. This makes me shameful immediately, so I take her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly being myself today," once again, I finds myself telling the undeniable truth, entranced by her big brown eyes. Seriously, how could someone be _that_ enchanting at the age of eleven? "What's your name?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," she says in an exact imitation of me. It's then that my life begins to change.

**Hermione POV**

This boy, Draco, he appears everywhere I go. I see a glimpse of him in a compartment with two horrifying boys, at the candy cart, and I almost run into him as he storms out of his compartment. He's terrifying at the moment, seeming to hate me. But then he takes my hand. I'm not sure why he does, but it calms me down. I stop shrinking into the shadows, cowering under his rage, and stand a little taller as he asks my name.

"Granger. Hermione Granger," I say, repeating the exact format in which he presented his name. His pupils dilate for a moment, but then he focuses on me more clearly.

"Granger? That doesn't sound like a wizard family name I've heard. Are you foreign or something?" The way he assumed that I was from a wizarding family makes me laugh for some reason. When he still continues to look puzzled, I tell him that my parents are, what do they call them? Oh yeah, Muggles. His face then contorts into another expression, completely unfamiliar. What exactly is it? Horror? Revulsion? Hatred? And then I realize: its fear. He's afraid for some unknown reason. But why?

"Um…I have to go," and he's hurrying off again. What is his deal? Why is it such a big deal if my parents aren't wizards? Whatever is going on in his mind, I don't like it. It scares me, and I have no idea why.

**Draco POV**

Muggle parents? Why, oh why, did this mystery girl, this Hermione, have to make my life so much more complicated? I rushed off without much of an explanation, went to the lavatory, and sank down, covered in a cold sweat. I'm shaking. As I try and calm myself down, I try and sort out what this means. Okay, let's start with the facts.

One: this girl is a Mudblood. I hate that word, suddenly. There's nothing wrong with this girl. This beautiful, intriguing, brainy, mysterious girl, this Hermione. I needed to stop thinking of her as just another girl because, whatever my feelings for her, it's positive she's not just any other random girl. She's something…more.

Okay, fact number two: there is something unexplainable between the two of us. Something like _attraction_ almost. But this couldn't be. I'm not allowed to be anything but an enemy to this girl. The thought of being her enemy, though, makes my gut twist uncomfortably. No, I can't do that either. But I can't ignore her. My best guess is that I'll have to have some sort of secret thing with this girl. I don't know what kind of thing, but I can't not see her. I need her for some reason. I get up off the floor and rinse off my face. As I walk out the door, I'm thinking of nothing but Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

_***There's really not that much to say for this chapter except I hope you have enjoyed it so far! Please review unless you only have mean things to say, in which case I don't want to hear it! Also anyone been to ? It's brilliant! Check it out!**_

**Hermione POV**

Quietly, I head back to my compartment, trying not to cry. I accidentally bump into someone. Again. When I look up, I see that it is the boy who lost his toad earlier, Neville.

"Um sorry to bother you again, Hermione, but I still can't find Trevor and I want to go ask some boys if they've seen him but I'm afraid," Neville says stuttering horribly. He really is far too anxious about this toad. But, a promise is a promise, and I promised I'd help him find this toad. With difficultly, I put Draco from my mind and go with Neville to talk to the boys.

Well, that went well, I silently think to myself. I managed to make myself look like a bossy know it all in front of Harry Potter. Way to go, Hermione. I sigh as I head back to my compartment, but before I can get there, I get a surprising, but I can't say unwelcome, visit. Draco Malfoy is standing outside my compartment door. Without a word he takes my hand again and leads me inside my own compartment. I'm beginning to get a little nervous when he closes the blinds.

"Look, I'm sorry I ran out back there and earlier before," he begins. "But you have to understand something…I can't be your friend."

Immediately, my world starts spinning. He can't be my friend? Why not? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why does he hate me so? Instead of saying what's really on my mind, I hold my chin high and look him in those captivating storm grey eyes.

"Fine. I didn't really even care about you anyway, Malfoy. You're nothing but scum. You want to be in Slytherin and be an evil wizard? Go for it. I personally just met Harry Potter and we're going to be friends so go back to your freaking bodyguards and leave me alone," I say all this without the tiniest trace of regret in my voice, but the second I look into those sad eyes, my façade falters. They're so sad. The angry mark is pretty much gone, and you can still see that he's not really an "evil wizard" as I'd previously stated, just a confused little boy. I hesitantly back away, but he grabs my hand and looks into my eyes as if trying to force me to understand.

"I didn't mean I didn't want to be friends," he practically shouts at me. "I just meant that we couldn't! It would cause me too much trouble! And as for that saint, Potter, I wouldn't get mixed up with him if I were you! He'll be getting into more trouble than I will! Listen, I have a proposition," he pleads with me. He seems a little too concerned about my acquaintance with Harry Potter. It was kind of a lie anyway; I'd only managed to make myself look like a fool.

"What proposition?" I ask, skeptically. I'm not about to get all mixed up with some boy who keeps running. Plus I don't entirely trust my feelings around him. Something is wrong with the way he makes me feel, yet so right at the same time.

"I propose that we become friends…but in secret. I can't risk anything that might happen if we were to bring a friendship like this out in the open. For one, you could say goodbye to being friends with Potter. He hates even the mention of my name, and I can't stand him that much either to be perfectly honest. Plus my father would have a fit which would only result in…unpleasantness," as he says this, I can only think he's referencing the red mark on his cheek.

But I think about this, seriously. A secret relationship with Draco? What exactly does that entail? Would he be a complete jerk to me in public? Why couldn't we openly be friends? Was there something wrong with me? And what was the deal with him freaking out about my parents?

Instead of voicing these concerns, I think about what would happen if I were to refuse this offer. That would mean walking into a strange school, friendless and alone. I can't even think of that. Plus it would mean leaving this boy. For some odd reason, that makes my stomach ache. I can't leave Draco.

"Deal," I say, much more confidently than I feel. "When and where do you want to first meet?"

"Let's wait and see if we're in the same house first," he replies. "Things would be much, much easier if we were in the same house."

**Draco POV**

Naturally, my luck isn't holding out at all today. Hermione has agreed to be secret friends with me, but after that, everything falls apart. I'm sitting in the Slytherin common room right now, but she's not here. At the sorting, she eagerly put on the hat and I awaited it to shout the one word I needed to hear. No such luck. The minute it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" she looked in my direction and gave me a sad little look. I knew she didn't want to be in Slytherin, but I was hoping she would anyway. She sat near that saint Potter and jumped up Weasley. I hate the thought of them becoming all cozy together in one common room. I jump up and mutter something about going off to my dormitory, where I'm only left with my dreams to torment me.

In my dream, she is there. She runs through the forest, her brown hair waving behind her. Every now and then, she'll look back, giggle, and wave for me to come on. Entranced, I follow. We get to a clearing and she sits on a nearby log. She's making sobbing noises, but when I go to comfort her, she turns into my father, smacking me across my face. I wake up clutching the area where my father had struck me earlier, covered in a cold sweat. Checking my clock, I see that it's 5 in the morning. I try and go back to sleep, but by 5:30, I know it's no use. I decide that I think I'll leave the common room and go wandering around. I'm only a first year; surely I can't run into that much trouble.

No, instead I run into none other than Hermione Granger as I reach the entrance hall.

**Hermione POV**

I fall to the ground as I run into something solid. Boy have I fallen down a lot lately. Thinking it might be a teacher, I get up quickly and start speed walking to the door that leads to the stairs so I can go back to my dormitory. Only the all too familiar voice saying "Wait!" stops me.

I turn around and see myself looking at the one and only Draco Malfoy. He gives me a small smile and motions for me to come back over to him.

"Hey," I start out awkwardly. He looks pleasantly disheveled, if you know what I mean. His hair is mussed, but it doesn't look bad and he's still wearing his night clothes. He's awfully pale, but he smiles nonetheless when he sees me. "What are you doing out so early in the morning? Or late at night, I suppose. Whichever way you want to look at it," I give a nervous little laugh.

He smiles at me and simply replies, "I couldn't sleep." Oh. Well that's way simpler than why I'm out here. I guess you could say I was looking for him. No, I definitely was looking for him. I just thought I'd see if I could find him so we could set up our first meeting.

"Well, I won't pretend it's not good to see you after tonight," I say with a big smile. I hope I'm not being too eager but I really wanted to discuss the finer details of our arrangement. "Do you want to go for a walk, or maybe out on the grounds?" I ask, excited at the prospect of spending some time with him.

"Yeah, let's go out to the lake," he replies. The lake. It seems so simple and natural to meet there. I've loved water for my entire life; I'd feel most comfortable by the lake.

When we get there, we just sit in silence for a bit. The sun isn't fully raised, but we watch as it comes up. It's then that I pose my first question.

"Draco, why did you freak out when I said my parents were Muggles?"

He heaves a sigh, much too large and tired for an eleven year old. He looks out at the lake sadly and doesn't say anything for a little bit. I'm almost getting ready to ask again, or leave when he begins to explain.

"First off, you must understand that I don't think for one second that I'm any better than you are. But my family…they'd look down upon you, just because you're parents are Muggles. They'd call you a Mudblood. Mudblood is a word for someone who is born of Muggle parents. Most people like my family frown upon any association with people like you. But I don't! I think that you're normal and I won't discriminate against you…in private," he looks down and tries not to meet my eyes. His explanation swiftly brings up my next question.

"What does that mean, 'in private'? Does that mean you'll act like we're not even friends when we're around other people?" I ask, confused, and somewhat hurt.

Another big sigh. "Yes. I don't want to, but if anyone were to see how nice I am to you they'd…they'd…" he trails off, looking into the distance.

Suddenly, I'm furious with him. He's just going to treat me like dirt when we're around others, but he'll further confuse me when we're alone? How is this a win-win situation? It's not, that's how!

"They'd what? See that you're actually a decent guy and not just the offspring of someone who is…who is…racist!" it's the closest term I can get to the situation. "Well fine then, you can treat me like dirt, but I won't be you're secret, Draco. Find someone else to sneak around with," I shoot at him. He's being so immature and I'm not going to stand for it. I take off, rushing across the grounds and not looking back.

And that's the last time I spoke to him. Until the end of that year…


End file.
